<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[DN/L月]逆行而上的光（《烟。》后续）(1-5) by ryuka79</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445862">[DN/L月]逆行而上的光（《烟。》后续）(1-5)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuka79/pseuds/ryuka79'>ryuka79</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga), 死亡笔记</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuka79/pseuds/ryuka79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>L X LIGHT/L月</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L/Yagami Light, L月</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>开坑《烟。》时隔十年的后续。虽然大概已经没人记得了吧。(；д；)</p><p>前作《烟。》→https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826410</p><p>补一个前作BE的遗憾，三次转世&amp;半架空设定，日常砂糖向。（别信）OOC警告，毕竟三辈子了，这次简单谈个恋爱吧（雾），如有触雷请见谅2333</p><p>微博（weibo.com/kclove8989）/老福特（https://ryuka79.lofter.com/）同步更新，填坑速度缓慢，提前感谢追坑。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>无聊。</p><p>东大法学课上，教授正一个劲儿地絮絮叨叨着，翻来覆去地分析那些陈年过往的案例。讲义中满是晦涩难懂的法律条款，夜神月早已熟烂于心。特意在后排选了一个窗边的位置，看着前排的同学们焦头烂额地记着笔记，他却只觉得无趣。</p><p>随着社会的高度发展，对如今犯罪率极低的日本而言，过往的重大案件全都变成了写进教材里、写进历史里的讲义。纸上谈兵般，没有半点真实感。</p><p>真和平啊……这就是历史里记载的，KIRA想要实现的理想世界吗。月这么想着，目光转向窗外中庭内绽放的晚樱。</p><p>团团簇拥着的粉色花卉，仿佛燃尽生命般的最后怒放，极其妖娆，却也极端脆弱，只消一阵春风，便可扬起漫天芳华。</p><p>他不喜欢樱花。</p><p>那种灿烂而又破败的、不顾一切的美，只让他感觉厌恶。</p><p>说来也奇怪，明明没有什么与樱花有关的痛苦回忆，只是没由来的抗拒。本能一般。</p><p>思绪正随着飘舞的花瓣逐渐飞散时，窗外的一声异响引起了他的注意。</p><p>啪嗒。</p><p>那是什么东西掉落的声音。他循着声音的出处望去，一本黑色的笔记本，安静地躺在樱花树下。</p><p>“……是树上掉下来的吗？”月的内心一阵疑惑。笔记本上方没有任何建筑物，非要说樱花树上挂着笔记本，那未免也太奇怪了。</p><p>这仿佛凭空出现一般的笔记本，让百般无聊中的他燃起了强烈好奇。</p><p>捡起来。</p><p>他听见心底有个声音这么说着。那声音仿佛来自远方，听着分明是他的声音，却又感觉不是他的声音。这般难以形容的奇妙思绪，让他的身体不受控制般动了起来。他以身体不适为由，匆匆地离开了教室。</p><p>捡起来。去捡起来。</p><p>那个声音越发急促，他的脚步也随之加快。</p><p>还在上课期间，中庭内空无一人，他走到笔记本跟前，终于看清楚了那上面的文字。</p><p>一行白色的花体英文，安静地躺在纯黑的底纹之上。</p><p>——Death Note</p><p>眼前突然涌现出奇异的幻觉。他的四周仅剩一片漆黑，漫天不知名的纯黑涩羽毛伴随着奔涌的黑色潮水，以要将他吞噬殆尽的姿态袭来。</p><p>要被淹没了。只要捡起这个笔记本，他就会被这黑色潮水淹没，万劫不复。他不受控制地这么想着，弯腰探出了手。</p><p>在指尖即将触碰到黑色笔记本的刹那，一只苍白的手突兀地伸了过来，隔开了他的手和黑色笔记之间的距离。</p><p>好冰。</p><p>指尖和手背突如其来的触碰，从中传来的冰冷触感将他带离了眼前的黑色幻像，瞬间黑潮褪去，黑羽散尽，光随之而来。     </p><p>风起了，四散的樱花花瓣把他扯回了现实。他看着眼前的陌生男人已经抢先一步捡起了笔记本，放在手里轻轻地拍打，书页随之发出沙沙的微响。</p><p>“如果那个时候，可以像这样阻止你就好了。”那个人开口了，声音低沉而沙哑，说着没头没尾的话，让人摸不着边际。</p><p>“……什么？”</p><p>对方却没有回答他的疑惑，只是朝他伸出了右手。</p><p>“好久不见，月君。”</p><p>这个只是初见的陌生人，在漫天飞扬的樱花中，对他露出了久别重逢的微笑。</p><p> </p><p>【TBC】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>怪人。</p><p>这是夜神月对眼前这个陌生男人的第一印象。</p><p>苍白的肤色，凌乱的黑发，浓重的黑眼圈，不自然的驼背，松垮的白衣牛仔裤，简直就是全身上下都写着“我超可疑”。</p><p>“请问，”月没有握住男人朝自己伸出的手，而是戒备地后退了一步：“你是哪位？我们应该没有见过面吧。”</p><p>“啊。”对方这才像恍然大悟般收回了手，“对了，现在是初次见面。抱歉，真的见面有点太激动了，自然而然就……”</p><p>那双波澜不惊的死鱼眼可看不出半点激动的样子啊。月在心底默默吐槽。</p><p>“那个笔记本，是你掉的吗？”月看了看他手中的黑色笔记。说不上来为什么，总觉得有点在意。</p><p>“是的。这个是我的……嗯，”黑发男人思索着，习惯性地啃咬着拇指指甲，“算是，通讯录吧？”</p><p>好一本写满名字的通讯录。</p><p>你是谁？为什会知道我的名字？这笔记本是从哪掉下来的？——心底有一大堆的疑问，可是月的内心却在本能地抗拒。不要问，别靠近，离他远点。</p><p>眼前这个男人，明明是第一次相遇，却让他蓦然萌生出一种自己也许忘了一些很重要的事情的念头。这感觉让他烦闷。</p><p>他不喜欢自己无法掌控的事，而这个男人，显然会在他无法掌控之列。</p><p>“总之，是认错人了吧。”不等对方作更多的解释，月单方面地结束了话题，迅速拉开距离，礼貌性地朝对方挥了挥手，“我还有课，就先告辞了。”</p><p>在他转身离开的瞬间，黑发男人的笑容也随之消失。</p><p>“啊——啊——完全就是看陌生人的眼神，真的是被彻底忘了个干净呢，L。”他的身后传来了幸灾乐祸的声音。</p><p>那是张开了黑色羽翼的巨大死神。仅有L能看见的非人间之物。</p><p>“……故意在他面前把笔记丢出来，你想干什么，琉克。”L依然面无表情，只有刻意压低的声线透露着他的不快。</p><p>“我这不是想帮你一把嘛。只要再次触碰到笔记，月就能想起一切了啊。”琉克倒吊在空中，把玩着手里的苹果，“反倒是你，为什么要阻止他？明明好不容易才能再次相见。”</p><p>“现在还不是时候。”L注视着月离开的方向，握着笔记的手不自觉地紧了紧。</p><p>“啧，怎么连向来最我行我素的你都变得这么瞻前顾后了啊，真没意思。”琉克不满地在空中转了一个圈，“亏我特意制造了这么好的机会。我还期待着能看到L和KIRA跨越三个轮回的世纪再会呢。”</p><p>“你只是单纯想看戏而已吧。”顺便给死神界那群八卦死神们做个直播的那种。</p><p>“好过分，我在你眼里居然是这样的死神吗。”这样的抱怨却换来了L坚定无比的肯定。</p><p>“好吧，确实是这样没错。”琉克默默地收起了死神界专用八卦直播道具，“但是啊，也不能说是全部吧。说真的，看着他这副生人莫近的样子，不要说你，连我都感到寂寞啊~”</p><p> “那你的寂寞还真廉价。”L白了一眼正快乐地把苹果往嘴里送的死神，“我有我的考虑。你安分点，不要添乱。”</p><p>“知道啦，知道啦。”琉克敷衍地挥了挥手，飞到了高空，从高处注视着这个世界。</p><p>这个时隔两百年后再度诞生出L和KIRA的世界。</p><p>真是太有趣了。</p><p> </p><p>“哈？药学那边新来的教授?”</p><p>午休时，月和朋友们一起来到餐厅用餐，闲聊中提起上午遇到的奇怪男人，却从“八卦万事通”村田口中得到了这个答案。</p><p>“是啊，最近药学科那边一直在传呢，说是从英国剑桥那边来了个传闻中的天才教授，样子就和你早上遇到的人差不多吧，”村田赶紧分享最新打听的八卦消息，“没想到真的来了啊。”</p><p>“假消息吧？”月的脑海中不由自主地浮现起那双死鱼眼，“不管怎么看也不沾边，而且哪有这么年轻的教授。”</p><p>“所以说是天才啊~传闻中14岁就破格被剑桥录取，20岁就开始带领团队做药学研究，在生物制药领域那边很有名气。”</p><p>“真的假的，这什么爽文设定。”月忍不住吐槽，“所以这么传奇的人物为什么要跑来我们学校？”</p><p>“谁知道呢？据说是个拥有很多谜团的神秘人物呢……”</p><p>“诶……”月托着腮，敷衍地应了一声，决定不再继续探究这个话题。嘛，无所谓了，反正和法学科没有关系，以后肯定也没什么机会碰——</p><p>“哟，月君，好巧啊，一个人吗？”</p><p>那个明明早上才第一次听见但是就已经想忘都忘不了的声音无情地打断了他的自我安慰。</p><p>所有人的目光都齐刷刷地集中到了端了一盘子甜食的“天才教授”身上。</p><p>“……我看起来像一个人的样子吗。”月撇了一眼身旁一同用餐的甲乙丙丁。潜台词，你是不是瞎。</p><p>“可以坐你对面吧？”然而L自动屏蔽了甲乙丙丁们，看向了月对面的位置。明明是这般爽朗的语气、和善的笑容，却让坐在月对面的男生感觉到了一股无形的压迫力，吓得他赶紧自动让位。</p><p>两人相对而坐。月一时间不知道是该先质问他为什么在这里，还是该先吐槽他盘子里那套血糖超标套餐。</p><p>“刚刚听到你们在谈论我吧？学生们的消息真灵通啊。”L顺势向围观群众们打了个招呼，“大家好，我是龙崎。”</p><p>完全没有否认，难道传闻都是真的？月在心中暗暗揣摩。</p><p> “那么，龙崎教授，“既然知道不是什么身份不明的可疑人员，月的语气多少也有所缓和，“我们应该不认识吧？可以问一问这么关注我的理由吗？”</p><p> “啊，非要解释的话，就是所谓传说中的‘那个’吧？”L快乐地往红茶里加了6颗方糖。</p><p>“哪个？”</p><p>“用日语怎么说来着。嗯……一见钟情？”</p><p>“？？？”</p><p>信息量太大，导致月的脑子直接当机。对着刚见面的学生——重点还是男学生——说什么呢这个变态教授？？</p><p>扭头看了一眼旁边全部都吓得瞪大了眼的围观群众，月欣慰地想，果然大家都这么觉得，所以说你们快点来帮忙阻止这个变态啊。</p><p>然而，围观群众们却异口同声地发出了：“哦哦……！超直接的直球啊！太帅了，不愧是外国人？!”的声音。</p><p>“……”</p><p>等等，你们震惊的点原来在这里吗。</p><p> </p><p>【TBC】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>说到做到。</p><p>自从餐厅里的直球告白后，L简直发挥出了变态级的追踪技能。他可以精准地掌握月在学校的任何行踪，准时出现在月下课/午休/用餐/回家路上等等等等任何可能空闲的时间内。</p><p>见面次数，实在是太多了。太多了啊啊啊啊。</p><p>“龙崎教授，你都不用上课的吗？？？”不用问月都能推理出来，这货肯定是仗着自己的私人关系，从学校拿到了他所有的课程安排。</p><p>“啊~那个啊~因为来日本之前就跟校长提过，如果可以提供宽松亿点点的工作环境的话就更~好了呢？”顺手还比了个心。</p><p>“……”月总算是看懂了。这厮根本就是凭着自己的名气和校长做了如此这般肮脏的交易。啊啊，简直学术界黑暗。已经气到裂开来的月，毅然决定要抛弃师生情谊（并不存在），甩下一句“离·我·远·点！”后，尾音潇洒地消散在风里。</p><p>注视着月愤然离去的背影，L身后的琉克语气凝重，难得一见地露出了一脸严肃的表情：““L，我觉得啊。””</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“你现在就像游戏里好不容易通宵攻略完单推角色，突然断电BUG进度全清，单推好感度清零被迫从头开始啊。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“唉，我懂。届不到的爱，实在太痛苦了。”琉克点头说道，还很坚定地拍了拍L的肩膀以示鼓励,“你一定要坚强。”</p><p>“……你最近一直躲在家里不出来，原来是在沉迷GALGAME吗。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>《男上加男！药学天才教授情挑法学天才校草！！》</p><p>——终于，在龙骑教授正式任职一个月后的新闻部校刊上，这个加粗加亮的特大标题出现在了头版头条。封面配的不知哪个狗仔这一个月以来呕心沥血跟拍的各种双人照，甚至还很贴心地为两位绯闻主角眼睛打上黑条，背景贴满了粉红色爱心。</p><p>新闻部的人，平时到底看了多少地摊八卦杂志才能做得这么炉火纯青啊。夜神月握着校刊的手抖得青筋爆裂。</p><p>从小学起就一直保持着学年第一的优秀校草夜神同学，第一次产生了拒绝上学的念头。</p><p>“早啊，月君~”然而罪魁祸首还要准时卡点出现。</p><p>“……龙崎教授。”月晃了晃手里的校刊，一脸阴云密布，“解释一下？”</p><p>“诶诶~虽然我还挺欣赏这篇的，但这真的不是我写的啊。”死鱼眼双手托腮，一脸无辜。</p><p>“请停止用28岁男人的脸卖萌试图蒙混过关的行为，教授。”不动摇。</p><p>“虽然月君你这么了解我让我很高兴，但年龄可是英国人的秘密啊~”重点错。</p><p>“……别装了。这一个月也该玩够了，你到底有什么企图？”月把校刊无情地扔进旁边的垃圾桶里，决定阻止他继续插科打诨，“一见钟情之类的鬼话，总不会觉得我真能信吧。”</p><p>“被发现了啊，不愧是月君。”倒是干脆地承认了。</p><p>L收起了笑容，手撑在走廊的窗沿处，目光转向了窗外中庭内即将凋零的晚樱，“嗯……真要说的话，多少有点沉重啊。”说这句话的时候，他刻意压低了声线，让月听不真切。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“月君，我是真的很欣赏你，就当是……就当是想和你交个朋友？”L收回目光，笑着朝他伸出手，“虽然现在还无法说明更多，但我绝对没有半点恶意，只有这一点，希望你能相信。”</p><p>风起了。L站在窗边的背光处，阳光在他身后落下淡淡的金色光芒，被风拂起的发梢染上了轻浅的微光。逆光的阴影中，他的眼神柔和而坚定。</p><p>月君是我的第一个朋友。</p><p>——刹那间，月觉得有些恍惚。好像很久很久很久以前，在那逆回的时光的尽头，曾经有人对他这么说过。</p><p>那是明明不存在的，却又仿佛真实存在过的记忆。</p><p>月注视着L伸出的右手，手指骨节分明，苍白而修长。初见之时，他曾经无意间触碰过这只手，现在依然还记得那冰冷的触感。他自认自己不是个单纯人，有时甚至充满了戒备和算计，很少有人能真正接近他的内心。所以当L这个陌生人第一次朝他伸出手时，他选择了拒绝。而这一次，而这一次……</p><p>“……请多多指教。”他低声说着，礼貌地握住了那只等待的手，感受着指尖交错的冰冷。</p><p>这一次，他选择了相信。</p><p> </p><p>——以上。如果时光可以倒流，月一定要回到那一天，狠狠拍飞选择握住那只手的自己。</p><p>得到了（自认）挚友BUFF的龙崎教授，更加肆无忌惮地占用他所有空闲时间，让新闻部的八卦小队们HIGH得连出了八期特刊。在得知特刊背后的狗仔爆料人就是某教授本人后，夜神同学差点给他来了一出亲手弑师。</p><p>然而，虽然行为看似积极，但L却也并不会真的做出什么出格的举动，两人间的来往，始终保持着适当的安全距离。这若有似无的距离感，让月本还存有的些许防备之心，慢慢地放了下来。久而久之，吃瓜群众们也终于顿悟，龙崎教授与其说是绯闻中的疯狂追求者，倒不如说是疯狂科学家异于常人的交友方式。</p><p>时光流转，随着吃瓜群众们逐渐散去，一年后，连绯闻主角夜神同学自己，也习惯了。</p><p>习惯了下课后在教室门口寻找那个一定会出现的身影；习惯了在共进午餐时严格禁止L超标摄入糖分；习惯了在没课的时候一起打一场网球；习惯了在某次讨论时政后发现双方的想法意外地一致；习惯了回家前自然地来到L的实验室，等他做完实验后一起离开……</p><p>““啊，月君。”六月初夏，月像往常一样走到实验室门外，看见正在戴上实验手套的L叫住了他，“抱歉，今天的实验会结束得比较晚。”</p><p>“大概需要多久？”月的目光看向L的身后，学生们已经做好准备，紧张有序地开始进行实验，甚至没有人顾得上和他打声招呼。看来今晚的实验对他们而言很重要。</p><p>“最早也要到十点左右。早点回去吧，不用等我。”交谈间,L已经做好了实验准备。穿着实验室白袍、好好地扎起了头发的L，与平时完全不同的装束，看起来像别人。</p><p>“嗯，”月低头看了一眼手表，一想到这个人今晚肯定是做完实验饭也不吃水也不喝直接在实验室里瘫到明天，他的身体就比大脑更早一步地做了决定：“我今晚正好有个小组研讨要在线上进行，不赶着回去。旁边的休息室借我吧。”</p><p>L看着他，表情有些意外。月顿时觉得脸上有些热。他选择假装看不见，转身走向实验室旁边的隔间。他知道那个表情的意思，毕竟连他自己也觉得难以理解。</p><p>明明嘴上总是嫌他缠人……</p><p>在工作时间内，作为非研究人员的月不能进入实验室，为此，L特意让学校把实验室旁边的小隔间改造成休息室（黑暗学术界交易2.0）。等待的时间里，他会在休息室里安静地做线上研讨，虽然视线总是会不自觉地飘向实验室的方向。</p><p>月静静地注视着那个独特的身影，甚至没有察觉到自己的失神。</p><p>他从来没有遇见过这样的人——不按牌理出牌，自由得无边无际，也从不在意别人的目光。明明总是笑得没心没肺，但有时又会突然陷入沉默，凝视他的目光深沉而隐忍。彼此接触的时间越久，月越觉得L对他而言，就像是突然空投在他无聊人生里的神秘惊喜盒，他永远猜不透这个盒子里下一秒会蹦出什么。</p><p>仿佛一个复杂而矛盾的谜团，让他不由自主地被吸引。</p><p>落地玻璃的另一侧，L正仔细地比对记录着实验数据，时不时跟身旁的学生们讨论着什么。只有这个时刻，他会展现出和平日完全不同的认真与专注。</p><p>不得不承认，认真授课中的龙崎教授看起来，确实有那么一点点帅气。</p><p>也确实有那么一点点让人……心动。</p><p>只是，一点点。</p><p> </p><p>【TBC】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“辛苦了。”</p><p>“辛苦啦——”</p><p>“大家辛苦了，赶紧回去吧。”</p><p>月靠在休息室的沙发上，正有些迷迷糊糊的时候，实验室里突然响起的吵杂人声拉回了他的意识。啊，差点睡着了。他这么想着，看了一眼手表，原来已是将近午夜12点。</p><p>隔间落地玻璃的对面，学生们已经打理好一切，正相互道别。虽然全顶着某教授的同款黑眼圈，但所有人的表情都显得十分振奋。显然今天的实验取得了值得付出的成果。</p><p>一阵喧嚣后，实验室里迅速恢复宁静。月稍稍伸了个懒腰，调整好坐姿，等候着休息室的门被打开。</p><p>“抱歉，久等了。”推门而入的L已经脱下了实验装备，恢复了往常的样子。累得走路都带飘，他挪到月身边坐下，自然而然地把头靠在了月的肩膀上。</p><p>“辛苦了。”L松绑后的头发比往日还要凌乱，细密的发丝轻柔地撩拨着月的脸颊。月下意识地伸手，想要抚平那头毛躁的黑发。“实验进展不错吧？”</p><p>“嗯，阶段性实验的结果很好，学生们都很高兴。”L闭上眼，感受着月的指尖在发间穿梭的触感。</p><p>“那就好。”</p><p>“你明天没课吗？”</p><p>“下午才有课，上午我要做线上研讨的报告。”</p><p>“真好啊……我明天一早还要讲课。啊啊，社畜落泪，逃课算了。”</p><p>“住手，哪有教授带头逃课的。”</p><p>有一搭没一搭地聊着，萦绕在俩人身边的空气，自然而亲昵。</p><p>月有时会觉得不可思议。明明仅是一年的相处，却好像已经认识了很久很久，久得早已熟悉了彼此的气息。</p><p>L低头瞥了一眼月的手表，“太晚了，我让管家送你回去吧。我懒得动了，直接在这里躺一晚。”</p><p>“什么，你还有管家。”黑暗学术界交易3.0吗。</p><p>“嘛，众所周知，管家是英国绅士的标配呀。”一本正经的胡说八道。</p><p>“就知道你会这样。“月无情地推开那滩快要融化在自己肩膀上的烂泥，站了起来，“不行，会感冒的。给我回家去睡。”</p><p>“诶——不要，好累啊。”被强行拖起来的L已经呈死鱼状，整个人挂在了月的后背。</p><p>“你给我好好走……”月转过头想催促他站好，没料身后的L也正好抬起了头，几乎是鼻尖擦过鼻尖的距离，连还未说完的抱怨都被堵回了喉咙深处。</p><p>好近。</p><p>意料之外的的接触，让彼此都有些慌乱。</p><p>两人身高相仿，月的脊背紧贴着L的胸膛，只要稍稍转头，视线就会撞进L那双犹如深渊般的黑色双瞳中。L的手还圈在他的腰间，仿佛只要再靠近一点，就会跨过彼此间那道无形的屏障。</p><p>“——”</p><p>月可以清晰地感觉到对方深吸了一口气。</p><p>随之环绕在腰间的力度骤然消失，清冷的空气迅速隔开了彼此的距离。他这才意识到，是L在往后退开。</p><p> “嗯。走吧。”L突然收起了疲态，一本正经的样子，像是刚刚什么都没发生。他率先踏出了休息室，甚至连平时总是驮着的背都直了不少。</p><p>“……”</p><p>又是这样。</p><p>明明总是一副想要更加亲密的样子，但等你真的想要靠近，他又会像受惊的兔子一般往后退缩。</p><p>半真半假，若即若离。让人捉摸不透。</p><p>这让月感觉焦虑。</p><p>但要说为了什么而焦虑，却又说不上来。</p><p>月的嘴唇张了又合。最终还是一言未发，只是沉默地带上了门。</p><p> </p><p>六月初夏，紫阳花开。</p><p>月的家离学校不远，中间需要穿过一个小小的公园。平日课业不忙的时候，L很喜欢与他在此共行一路。只是此时此刻，彼此都还无法从之前的情绪中脱离出来，各怀心事的两人间，唯有微妙的沉默。</p><p>“是紫阳花啊，好怀念。”也许是为了缓解这种无形的尴尬，L打破了沉默，“这种花在我的家乡，每家每户都有种。”</p><p>“嗯，每到夏天，这个公园都特别漂亮。”月还想说些什么，却被突然落下的雨滴打断，“啊，下雨了。”</p><p>夏季的雨总是这般突如其来，让人落得一身防不胜防的狼狈。</p><p>附近没有可以躲雨的建筑物，他们只能匆匆跑到公园的廊檐下稍作躲避。并肩而立的两人间，相邻的两手若有若无地触碰着，默默传递着无声的暧昧。</p><p>一时间，无人交谈。仅剩雨滴淅淅沥沥地敲打着廊檐，紫阳花的花香随风而来。</p><p>虽已是初夏，但仅穿着单薄夏衣的两人被淋了一身雨水，凌晨的夜风一吹，雨水随之飘来，打在身上，还是能感到些许寒意。</p><p>“冷吗。”注意到月有些轻微的瑟缩，L问道。</p><p>“还好。”</p><p>下一秒，眼前的景色被身畔之人所替代。</p><p>L的手臂抵在他的身侧，将他圈进廊檐白墙与自己的身体之间，想要为他挡去些许风雨。</p><p>“那个，我不冷，你不用……”月有些慌乱地想要躲开。</p><p>“头发都打湿了。”L并未回应，手指缱绻着卷上他额前湿漉漉的茶色发丝，轻轻拭去上面残留的水珠，“——月。”L轻唤着，尾音低哑。</p><p>月知道有些什么即将发生。</p><p>过近的距离，甚至可以清楚感觉气息和心跳在交错。</p><p>然而，身体动弹不得。就像被施与了咒语般，被禁锢在墙壁和L之间狭窄的空间内，感受着L撩拨着他头发的手指，沿着水滴划过脸颊的轨迹，缓缓流连于唇边。</p><p>他明白，那是一种在等待。</p><p>等待他的拒绝，抑或……接纳。</p><p>推开他。推开他。</p><p>理智在脑海中这么叫疯狂嚣着，身体和情感却朝着完全背道而驰的方向失控。</p><p>他闭上了双眼。</p><p>用一种笨拙僵硬而又坚定的姿态，无声默许。</p><p>在黑暗中，感受着对方的气息逐渐靠近……</p><p>“不行。果然还是不行。”即将接触的瞬间，L猛地别开了脸，将额头抵在他的肩膀处。“啊——差点就忍不住了……”</p><p>月错愕地睁开了眼。</p><p>L的手握搭着他的双肩，伸直了手臂拉开彼此间的距离，月甚至可以感觉到肩膀处传来指尖的微颤。“抱歉，今天不能送你回去了，路上小心。”</p><p>一时间，月不知道自己该作何反应。在他发呆的片刻，L已经转身打了个电话，不消一会儿，一位打着雨伞、管家打扮的华发老人出现，礼貌性地朝他点头致意后，往他手里塞了一把未开的伞，随后，带着L消失在午夜滂沱的大雨中。</p><p>整个过程一气呵成，甚至没有留给他任何发出疑问的余地。</p><p>被留下的月盯着手里的伞，心乱如麻。内心翻涌着的是困惑、愤怒、难过，还是别的什么情绪，他说不清楚。</p><p>又或者，全部皆有。</p><p>“……什么啊。混蛋。”</p><p> </p><p>“狼狈。”</p><p>凌晨三点，旁观者死神百无聊赖地看着从公园逃回来后的L在床上保持蜷缩的姿势整整两个小时，终于做出了以上结论。</p><p>“你到底有什么打算，L。连死神都能看出来，他喜欢你。”琉克坐在窗沿，把玩着手里的苹果，“L和KIRA的相互吸引是命中注定的，你还有什么好犹豫的？”</p><p>“……琉克，你觉得现在的月怎么样？”L没有回答他的问题，而是反问道。</p><p>“什么怎么样，就很普通吧？说真的，可比以前的他无聊多了。”</p><p>“是的，平凡而普通的夜神月——那是不曾在我记忆里存在过的月。”L低头注视着手中的黑色笔记本，手指轻轻地摩挲着那上面岁月留下的纹路。“这一世，初见的时候，看到那样的他，我就在想，真好。”</p><p>不是KIRA，也不是死神。只是夜神月。</p><p>没有机关算尽，也没有百般隐忍，只是那么纯粹地笑着，过着不曾遇见DeathNote的夜神月本该拥有的平淡人生。</p><p>他甚至不止一次地羡慕过月，想着如果自己也能像这般忘了一切，是不是会比现在幸福得多。</p><p>“我害怕让他取回记忆。”L把脸埋进膝盖里，像是要努力藏起即将崩塌的伪装，“也不想让他像我一样痛苦。”</p><p>不管是作为KIRA的时候，还是作为死神的时候，月都独自承受了太多。那些纠缠在他们宿世轮回里的记忆，说到头来，大多都只是令人不堪回首的痛。</p><p>那是没有边际的深渊，里面充斥着绝望，死亡，孤独——以及求而不得的、无望的爱。</p><p>有限温存，无限苦痛。</p><p>与其是要想起，倒不如永远忘却。</p><p>“琉克，上一世，他就是这样守着忘掉一切的我吧。”</p><p>“是。可他把自己折磨到最后，只落了个化作灰烬的下场。对我们死神来说，你们人类所谓自我牺牲，真是难以理解。”虽然，也很有趣就是了。琉克一口吞掉了手里的苹果。</p><p>“那么，这一世，换我守护他了。”L这么说着，像是下定决心一般，把笔记本放回了抽屉机关下。保持安全距离。是的，这样就好。不要再把夜神月牵扯进这些纠缠不清的宿世轮回中。</p><p>“但你们还是可以在一起的嘛。不要让他接触到笔记本不就好了？”琉克显然对L的决定有些不满。人类的感情，怎么这么复杂啊。</p><p>“那我肯定先疯了。”L有些自嘲地笑了。他深深明白，如果彼此的接触再继续深入，他一定无法再控制自己。那份被强行压抑的疯狂的思念，迟早会倾泻而出，让他不顾一切地把Death Note交到月的手里。</p><p>他想守住这份忘却前尘后毫无阴霾的纯粹，可那独属于KIRA的思念和感情，终究是无处安放。</p><p>又该如何是好。</p><p> </p><p>【TBC】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L•Lawliet是带着所有的记忆转世的。<br/>清醒过来的时候，意识到自己又重回婴儿状态，他只觉得绝望。<br/>——就连死亡，都已无法让他从那漫长的别离中解脱。<br/>如果婴儿可以自主行动，他一定能成为世界上第一个自我了结的新生儿。<br/>但转念一想，便又放弃了这个念头。<br/>就算结束了这一世，也不过是再进入下一个轮回。如此反复，没有尽头。<br/>从茶色头发的死神在他怀中化作灰烬那时起，他便成为了死神遗留下来的那本Death Note的主人。也许是因为月是没有完全羽化蜕变的死神的缘故，那本Death Note很特殊。它和其他任何一本Death Note都不一样，能让持有人永远保留所与之相关的所有记忆。<br/>字面意义的永远。<br/>就是这么一本特殊的笔记，偏偏又遇到了他这么个特殊的持有人。<br/>他从未使用过笔记，自然也不会坠入那没有天堂地狱的混沌。<br/>于是，从此往后，等待他的，只有孤独的，漫长的，看不见尽头的往复此生。<br/>命运无从反抗，却也只好默然接受。<br/>那之后，他试着经历普通人的成长，试着去探索更多与之前的人生完全无关的人事物。他开始学着出门，想用普通人的视角去看看这个KIRA想要建立的世界。他到访过莱茵河畔的小镇，沐浴过塞尔维亚的夕阳，抚摸过耶路撒冷的哭墙，仰望过敦煌绚烂辉煌的壁画……他独自游历了很多地方，但唯独没有去过日本。<br/>可一切总是徒劳无功。没有任何事物可以挑起他的兴趣，更没有任何人能走进他的内心。<br/>就好像他这一生，也不过是在完成活着这一任务。<br/>最后的最后，唯有夜神月和他斑驳的指间燃烧的烟火，安静地蔓延过他经历过的每一寸黄昏和黑夜，像是始终握不住的流沙，反复坠落在他的梦里。</p><p>命运转折的契机，来自一个稀松平常的假日午后。<br/>——西郊西琳街的教堂因为已经超过百年，年久失修，正在新闻中公告着即将拆除。<br/>L因瞬间的失神打翻了手里的红茶。陶瓷杯碎了一地，划破了掌心，丝丝殷红弥漫着。<br/>被惊动的父母匆匆赶来查看，急切地询问着什么，他根本听不进去，更无暇作出回应。<br/>他甚至都感觉不到痛。<br/>那座把他的死神永远留下的教堂，终究也将要淹没在时间的荒洪中。<br/>他知道自己必须去面对了。这一世。<br/>月的Death Note，正埋藏在那座教堂的十字架之下。</p><p>教堂的四周拉起了封条，但根本无人看管。<br/>L翻过封条溜了进去，脚踩在碎裂的青石板上，发出咯吱咯吱的声音。<br/>墙体斑驳的古老建筑在昏黄的夕阳下矗立着，以一种苟延残喘的姿态，安静地等待着他的到来。<br/>他站在残破的大门入口处，深吸了一口气，闭上眼，强迫自己不要再回想起那一天。然后迈出了步伐。<br/>十字架的内部早已腐蚀，一碰就断，挖出Death Note的过程比他预想的还要轻松。<br/>他双手捧起那本重见天日的黑色笔记，轻轻拂去上面覆盖的尘土。纯白的内页上，那一行行明明如此熟悉却又如此遥远的字迹，几乎让他控制不住自己的哽咽。<br/>一百年了。<br/>“一百年了，你可终于来了。”身后突然响起的嘶哑声音惊动了他。他本能地回过头，看着身后的夕阳被死神伸展的黑色翅膀遮挡在外，在他身上投下了巨大的阴影。<br/>“……琉克？”L站起身，后退了两步，神色戒备，“你怎么会在这里。”<br/>“哎呀呀，自你转世之后，我都在这里等了你二十多年了。真是无聊死我了。”琉克扇动着翅膀，他看起来很高兴，“我还想着你这一世要是真不来了可怎么办。毕竟你不触摸一次Death Note，就没办法看到我。”<br/>“等我？为什么？”L困惑地皱起了眉。<br/>“因为有个特——别特别有趣的消息，我必须得告诉你。当然，记得之后要给我苹果。”琉克贪婪地挥手示意。死神大王在上，自从脱离人类之后，他可太久没吃过苹果了。<br/>“……什么消息。”<br/>“二十年前，夜神月转世了。”琉克说着，饶有兴趣地观测着他的反应，“他现在依然在日本。”<br/>L瞪大了双眼。他的心脏就像被人突然紧紧地握在手中一样几乎瞬间停止跳动。<br/>“不可能……”他听见自己的声音在颤抖，“死神根本没有轮回……”<br/>“确实。但月是个特殊个例——还没来得及羽化成完全体就保持着人类形态死去的死神，在死神界长得没有尽头的历史里，他还真是第一个。毕竟会为了拯救人类而死去的死神本来就少得可怜。”说到这里，琉克想起了死神界法老们当时焦头烂额的样子，忍不住咯咯笑了起来，“连死神界都不知道该拿他的灵魂怎么办。他们讨论了将近一个世纪，可始终没有定论。最后还是死神大王下的命令，让他保留人类的灵魂投入轮回。”<br/>“……你们的王听起来倒是挺好心。”在死神给出的信息中，L迅速地理解了情况。一种失而复得的狂喜开始在他胸腔中蔓延开来。<br/>“可不是嘛，死神大王还真是挺喜欢他的，这次的处理也算是私心吧。你们……L和KIRA的故事，给沉闷无聊的死神界可是带了很多乐趣的。”琉克说着，对他伸出了手，“怎么样？相信的话，我想我们可以做个交易了。”<br/>L合上了手中的黑色笔记，将它拥入怀中。<br/>他朝巨大的黑色死神伸出了手。<br/>“好吧。”L笑了起来——这也许是他这百年来第一次发自内心的笑，“你的苹果马上送到。带我去找他。”</p><p>夜神月觉得莫名焦虑。<br/>这种情绪自那个雨夜起诞生，并在之后的几天里因为某人的避而不见而迅速发酵。<br/>药学部那边传来的消息，龙崎教授突然请了长假。理由是因为身体不适或者别的什么，他也懒得去打探。<br/>反正统统都是借口。<br/>手边的报告根本写不下去，月叹了口气，烦躁地关掉了平板的全息投影。然后又像是想起了什么般，手指规律地敲着家中书桌的桌面。经过几分钟短暂的思考，平板的投影被再度打开。<br/>这一次，他切换了频道。<br/>巨大的全息屏幕刹那变得一片漆黑，上面只有一个花体的白色字母：L。<br/>那是拍摄于二十年前的影片，记录了上世纪最有名的“影子侦探”——L•lawlite的一生。<br/>月还记得最早看到这个记录片，是在15岁的时候。<br/>L的一生破获了无数穷凶极恶的案件，还以自身的知名度和影响力，在全世界极力推动更为严苛与合理的联动立法及配套措施。百年过去，他的努力没有白费，随着高速发展的科技和健全的制度不断优化着人类的生存环境，现代社会犯罪率降到了前所未有的低点。<br/>然而，这样一个本该载入历史的男人，却隐匿于世，从未公开露面过。没有人知道他的长相、真实身份，以及私生活。当时坊间有传，这名传奇人物立功无数，却孤老终生，更没有子嗣。<br/>但那只也是传闻，仅仅只是传闻。是人们茶余饭后的无聊谈资。<br/>说不上来为什么，月从见到龙崎的第一眼就觉得，如果L愿意公开身份，大概就是长着这种模样吧。<br/>一样的怪人。<br/>但L早已离世。他最终留给世人的，只是这么一个简单的字母，和这么一段黑白画面的影像。这是一个与众不同的纪录片，全片只有这一个画面，配着旁白低沉地介绍着他的生平和他所破获的案件。<br/>月就这么安静地看着，用一个深夜的时间，回顾着百年之前另一个男人的一生。<br/>影片的末端，是L离世前最后的遗言：<br/>“你还给我的这一生，我已经好好地走完了。”<br/>这是他唯一一次公开自己的真实声音。<br/> “我穷尽一生，想要建立一个没有罪恶的美好世界，想要把它变成你曾经最想看到的模样——然后送给你。”<br/>苍老而低哑的声线，孤独地飘荡在纯黑色的屏幕内。那之上，异体的纯白字母沉默地缱绻着，镌刻出L的轮廓。<br/>“这份礼物，你收到了吗？”<br/>月怔怔地看着那个画面。<br/>他并没有多少触动，却又不明白自己为何泪流满面。<br/>这是他的感情，却又不是他的感情，不可思议的矛盾感。他不认识L，也并不感到悲伤，那泪水却仿佛来自灵魂最深处，横冲直撞，汹涌而至，带着想要将他没顶的窒息。<br/>L始终没有说出他想要献上世界的那个人是谁。<br/>但他就是知道。<br/>是KIRA。</p><p>【TBC】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>